


Второй раунд

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Till the End of Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодняшний спарринг чем-то неуловимо отличается от всех предыдущих, Баки чувствует это кожей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй раунд

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I am nothing but your dearest friend.   
>  I will keep secrets locked up,   
>  I’m the one who can defend.   
>  And I’m taking what’s mine,   
>  I won’t go down without a fight.   
>  And you can try to tie my hands   
>  I will break the knots around them.
> 
> _ Lolo — Weapon for Saturday _   
> 

Удар — блок. Удар — блок. Удар, подсечка — блок.

Сегодняшний спарринг чем-то неуловимо отличается от всех предыдущих, Баки чувствует это кожей. 

С тех пор как он присоединился к Мстителям, Баки чаще всего тренируется вместе с Наташей, Клинтом или Стивом. И если с первыми двумя он вынужден как-то ограничивать себя, то со Стивом может драться в полную силу. 

Баки проводит приём, делая ставку на одно из слабых мест Стива, ещё один — и в результате Капитан Америка оказывается уложен на лопатки. Бионической рукой Баки прижимает его к мату, краем уха слышит, как где-то на заднем плане Клинт ворчит из-за проспоренной Наташе двадцатки, смотрит на Стива — дыхание у них обоих едва ли сбилось — и неожиданно для себя ловит отголосок странного оцепенения. Стив моргает, улыбается — и вот уже от непонятной эмоции не остаётся и следа. 

Баки встаёт на ноги, протягивает Стиву руку. Рывок, удар, блок — и они начинают второй раунд.

Стив совершает один обманный манёвр, потом второй, но они с Баки слишком хорошо друг друга знают, чтобы подобные уловки сработали. В итоге бесконечная череда комбинаций, к которой обычно сводятся их бои, больше напомнает ритуальное действо. А победа сродни озарению.

Стив не ведётся на подначки, он вообще крайне скуп на эмоции во время драки — методичен, напорист, упрям, да — но Баки чаще всего не хватает нерва в этих спаррингах. Это и раздражает, и одновременно заставляет распаляться всё больше, пытаясь подцепить противника.

Но в сегодняшних действиях Стива чувствуется какое-то напряжение, и Баки не переставая отражать удары, пытается понять его причину.

Привычные ходы, привычный темп, но Стив открывается чаще, чем обычно — резкая атака, плавный отход — и снова отголосок какой-то странной эмоции во взгляде, на расшифровку которой у Баки нет времени между ударами.

Ещё через минут двадцать уже Баки оказывается уложен на лопатки. 

В повисшей тишине — они давно остались одни в тренировочном зале — Стив, молчаливый больше обычного, вдруг выдаёт: "Видел тебя в баре вчера. — Он уже успел отойти на несколько шагов и не смотрит на Баки, когда произносит: — Агент Картер от тебя явно без ума".

Он снимает защиту с рук, но выглядит при этом крайне сосредоточенно — будто бой всё ещё в разгаре.

Прежде чем Баки успевает что-либо ответить, раздаётся мелодичный звонок и голос Джарвиса сообщает им, что мистер Фьюри ждёт капитана Роджерса в конференц-зале на пятьдесят четвёртом этаже.

***

Баки редко спускается на ужин в общую столовую. Несмотря на то что за эти почти два года он успел неплохо сработаться с остальными Мстителями, есть вещи, которые всё ещё даются ему с трудом.

Вечера он предпочитает проводить в компании Стива или в одиночестве. Вылазки в бар время от времени не в счёт — флирт или общение с незнакомцами даются ему на удивление проще, чем общество людей, с которыми он сражается спина к спине последние пару лет. Первые кружат голову ощущением вседозволенности, но не затрагивают чего-то главного, в то время как последние слишком уж похожи на вечера в кругу семьи.

Банка пива, хорошее кино и временами — дружеское плечо рядом, как сегодня. Баки привык к этому. И к тому, что Стив всегда занимает диван, в то время как Баки предпочитает сидеть на полу. К чему Баки не привык, так это к ощущению странной неловкости, которое преследует его последние несколько дней в обществе Стива. Как будто тот ждёт от него какого-то ответа — жеста, действия.

Баки одинаково нравятся и женщины, и мужчины. Так было всегда, хоть он и предпочитал этого не афишировать. Так было и со Стивом... Но Баки запретил себе думать о том, что у них может что-то быть, ещё тогда, в прошлой жизни. А последние дни он не может думать ни о чём кроме того, что, возможно, все то время, что они со Стивом были знакомы, оба были одинаково слепы. Или о том, что он может всего лишь выдавать желаемое за действительное.

Финальные титры давно закончились, но никто из них не торопится уходить. 

Баки сидит, откинув голову, его глаза закрыты, а затылок почти касается колена Стива. Баки слушает, как тот переключает каналы, пока не останавливает свой выбор на спортивном матче. Вместо того, чтобы открыть глаза и следить за игрой, Баки остаётся неподвижен. Из телевизора доносятся крики игроков, шум зрительской толпы, а Баки слушает размеренное дыхание Стива и может поклясться, что тот совершеено не обращает внимание на то, что происходит на экране.

На следующее утро Баки просыпается на диване, укрытый пледом.

***

Удар — блок. Удар — блок. Удар, подсечка — блок.

Баки прорывает защиту, уходит от удара справа. Захват, упор, бросок.

Стив смотрит на Баки снизу вверх. И вместо того, чтобы отойти или протянуть руку, Баки вдруг опускается на одно колено, бионическая рука, на которую он опирается, едва заметно поскрипывает, но, несмотря на не самое удобное положение, Баки наклоняется ещё сильнее. И замирает — потому что Стив приподнимается на локтях и прижимается губами сначала к бионическому плечу Баки, а потом к его рту.

Рывок, удар, блок...


End file.
